I Need You
by RAWRIBITEYOU
Summary: Bella is forced to marry Jacob to save her family, but what will happen to Edward the man she loves. Will she give him up. Can she marry a man she doesn't love? Oneshot.


Disclaimer" I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters

* * *

"Bella you love me don't you?" Edward says as he takes Bella's hand.

"Edward you know that I love you, but you also know the reason why I can't."

"Goddamnit Bella! Why would you listen to you parents for something as important as this? You love ME. So why are you going to marry that piece of shit!" Edward screamed at her, frustrated that he can't seem to reason with her.

"Edward I told you many times that I have to marry Jacob. His family helped my father's company when it was about to be bankrupt!"

"To hell with that! You don't needing to fucking marry that ass just for that stupid reason!"

"Edward it's not a stupid reason! If it was then you know that I would be with you without a doubt. My family will live miserable if I don't marry him! The Blacks will pull out their shares in the company causing it to go bankrupt Edward! I can't do that to my family, no matter how much I love you."

Defeated, Edward backed down and looked at the ground. "So this is it? This is the end of our 3 year relationship Bella? You are just going to end everything we have now?"

"Edward I love you so much and I hope it isn't like this but I can't do anything about it!"

"You can't do anything? You can't do anything about it Bella? How about not marrying him then? That's something you can do!"

"Edward you know I want to live my life with you. Get married, have kids, grandkids, and die together at an old age. You know I want all of that with you Edward. You're the one I love. But I can't just drop give my family misery for something I want."

"What's the point in telling me that now Bella huh? What's the point. You're going to get married in two days with him." Edward says quietly. He finally lets the tears fall down his face. The only woman he has ever loved has to marry another man she doesn't even love.

Bella sees his tears and wipes them away, as her own tears fall. "Please don't cry Edward. It is going to be much harder for me if you're like this."

"Good, so maybe then you won't marry him." Edward says to her bitterly.

"Edward you know it's not only you who has to suffer. You know how much I love you. Please Edward know that I love you."

Edward cups her face and gives her one bruising, desperate kiss. She returns it with just as much desperation, knowing that it could very well be their last.

"I love you so much Bella. So much." Edward whispers to her as her lets her go.

"I need to go Bella. I can't take it anymore." Edward says as he goes to his motorcycle.

"Edward…" Bella cried out as he drove away from her.

"I'm sorry Edward. I love you so much. So much." Bella says she falls to the ground, willing it to swallow her up. She just had to let her only love go. Give up her love and marry some asshole who only cared about himself.

~*~Wedding Day~*~

Bella was walking down the aisle to what she called her end. Her dad was leading her as she dragged her feet, willing herself to wake up from the nightmare. The man that she will soon call her husband was waiting at the end of the aisle, smiling like a lunatic. Her father handed her off to him, but silently told her "Our family and company rests all up to you Bella. Don't ruin our family."

Charlie let her go and was walking towards his place. Jacob took her hand and pulled her to him.

"My, my, my, what a beautiful wife you will be. Can't wait to show my friends how you look." Jacob said to her as the priest began.

Bella felt like the world was ending. Not only did she have to hurt herself, but she had to hurt the man she loved the most. She couldn't take how heartbreaking Edward looked at her as when she told him she had to marry Jacob.

"Do you, Isabella Swan, take Jacob Black, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, for richer or for poorer…" Bella heard the priest begin. She couldn't do. She couldn't marry this man she didn't love.

Bella looked around, with tears in her eyes, as they all waited the "I Do" she was suppose to say. She looked at her family, willing her to say it, and looked at the man she was to marry, looking at her angrily, just waiting for her to finally say it.

She took one last look at her parents, and decided her fate. She couldn't risk her family for her own selfishness.

"I….I….I…" Bella said with a tremble in her voice.

Suddenly the doors the church opened and in came the man she loved. She turned around fully to him and saw him walking up to her.

"I object to this marriage!" He shouted. It caused everyone to murmur and Bella to feel happy, even in the slightest.

"Bella you don't love this man. Please don't marry him. You know I love you. Please don't." He said, as suddenly, many men came at him at once, tugging him and pulling him away from her.

Jacob held on to Bella, "It will be the end of your family if you go to that man." He told her fiercely, as he saw her about to move towards him.

"Bella I love you so much. I know you don't love you. Please don't do this to me or yourself Bella!" Edward screamed, trying to fight away from the people, pulling him toward the exit.

"Fucking let me go you bastards! Bella come with me! I love you!"

"Edward!" Bella screamed, trying to get away from Jacob. She couldn't be selfless. She needed Edward in her life. She couldn't do this to Edward, or herself. Struggling to get free from him, Bella decided to kick him where it hurts.

She got away from his arms and turned towards her father. "I'm sorry dad, mom, but I can't do this. I love Edward so much. I'm sorry." She ran towards Edward as tears fell down her face.

Edward got free from all of the men and ran to Bella. He scooped her into his arms and took her outside. He put his helmet on her, and put her and himself on his motorcycle. He drove away, far from that horrible place. Far from the place that was going to separate them forever.

He finally stopped and pulled Bella down from his bike. He kissed her so passionately; extremely happy to have her in his arms again.

Bella melted into the kiss and extremely happy where she was right now. She might have done something extremely reckless, but she knew this is where she belonged. She made the right choice and knew that only Edward could make her feel at home. No matter how many problems arise with this choice, she knew she could overcome it, because Edward was the one at her side.

* * *

Please review!!!


End file.
